1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a child's toy, and in particular to a uni-sex, light-weight all-season activity toy adaptable to a wide age-range of girls and boys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an extremely wide range of wheelable toys provided for children in the past. With the exclusion of riding toys, theme prior art wheelable toys have tended to be particularly oriented to one or other of the sexes, with particular emphesis on prams and push-chairs for use by girls, and wagons for boys. Most of these prior art toys include the characteristic of requiring considerable storage space, and of constituting somewhat of a safety hazard, underfoot; alga, of being prone to damage when stepped upon.